


The Dark Before the Dawn

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [5]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An important question weighs on Mink's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Before the Dawn

Aoba would like it this way.  
Or at least, Mink thought he would.  
 _Romantic_ , he thought, _that's what I need to be_.

There was a constant beat of the drums and the hum of voices in the distance as Mink and Aoba approached the town. A festival celebrating the recent harvest was going on tonight, and Aoba had been excited to see the culture once again. Mink didn't quite understand Aoba's constant insistance on participating in such group activities, but he humored him all the same.

Three years have passed since he came to live with Mink, and to Mink, those three years seem to have gone by way too fast. To anyone else it may have felt like an eternity, but every day he spent with Aoba went by too quickly. His mind wanted to grab onto each day, each memory and hold it down. Falling in love had been quick, but getting comfortable there was a process that he felt would take years beyond now.

Reaching into his pocket as he held the hand of the man beside him he felt over a small object. He slipped it onto his own finger--although it didn't go far--and rubbed it gently, then let it fall back off and grabbing it. Gripping it tightly he glances at Aoba, watching the grin on his face grow larger as they step into the town.

"Mink, look!"

Before even getting two steps in Aoba was off, already being swallowed by the sights and sounds of this somehow still strange place. Lights were bouncing off his eyes as he took it all in, dragging Mink behind him. Letting out a small grunt Mink attempts to slow him down, if he wanted to take it all in he could do it slowly.

Eventually Aoba gets the message, slowing down and leaning gently into Mink as they walk. Watching the bonfires and displays with curious eyes as the smile on his face grows warm. Glancing down every so often Mink took his time, deciding when it was truly right to ask the question that had been on his mind for the past month.

Finding his chance he begun slowing to a stop in a corner of the town square. Bonfire roaring in the middle, the sound of laughing and singing from the children dancing around it filled the air. Mink felt Aoba shift next to him, knowing he was wishing he would take him out for a dance as well.  
He will, in time.  
However before that, Mink thought turning to his lover, fingering the ring in his pocket. There was one important thing he had to get out of the way. Starting to pull the ring from his pocket, he begun forgetting the world around them as his eyes shift toward Aoba's face. It was time.

"Aoba-"

"Join us!" Flinching at the sound, Mink came back to earth, watching Aoba suddenly being dragged away by two giggling children. "Dance with us!" Sang their voices, mingling with the music. Aoba began to laugh, glancing back at Mink as if to say, _we can do this, right_?

Expression hardening on his face a heavy sigh fell through his lips, walking toward the fire he threw the idea away for now. He can still catch Aoba's attention, the night was still young. Pulling the blue haired man from the child who had taken him to begin with, he took him closer, noting the blush rising to Aoba's cheeks as the next dance begun.

It didn't surprise him that Aoba didn't know how to dance, but watching the man attempt to match his own movements was certainly endearing. Soon he was grasping the basics and the synching of their bodies begun to drown out the world again. All Mink saw was Aoba, his thoughts pulling on his own heart, hoping and believing that all Aoba saw was him. As the song began to slow he saw a new chance, it was perfect.

However, as Mink let go to reach into his pocket once more, Aoba's focus was drawn away.  
"Mink, let's get something to eat-"  
Reacting too slow to grip his arm Mink grabbed at the air, cursing himself for losing another moment.  
"Oi," muttering under his breath he let his hands fall to his side, following Aoba into the crowd.

The night went on just like that, Mink believing the time was right and opening his mouth only to find Aoba's mind was someplace else. Tugging him here and there, having him try different foods and drinks he found to be not as enticing as Aoba seemed to find them. Mink grunted, but went along with everything--albeit begrudgingly. He didn't like crowds to begin with, but Aoba's face was so bright he couldn't muster the strength to crush his excitement tonight. Especially considering the outcome of the night would rely on his answer to the only question Mink wanted to ask at this moment.

Eventually Aoba began to wind down, yawning softly as they finally made their way away from the crowd and commotion. A small bag of souveniers in his hand he began to lean against Mink more, mumbling something about being ready for bed, his body heavy against the older man's frame.

"...." Sighing, Mink tilts his head in a nod, scooping Aoba into his arms and walking slowly for home. The younger man starts for a second, but decides against fighting his grip tonight. He was worn out, but happy. Throwing his arms around Mink's neck he began to rest his head against his chest, taking in the familiar and calming scent of cinnamon.

Mink's mouth had creased into a scowl before reaching the forest, so much for being romantic. There was no more option, even if he sat Aoba down now and proposed in the forest, he wouldn't trust the answer he'd get. Aoba was too tired to respond well to anything. So keeping quiet Mink let it go for tonight, it just wasn't mean to be, despite the disappointment weighing on his heart.

It'll happen eventually.

"Thank you," Aoba's voice broke the silence. Mink grunts back, as if to supply it instead of a 'you're welcome', but Aoba seems to accept it, curling in closer against the man. Making Mink relax a little as he shoulders his way into their home at last.

At the very least, Aoba had enjoyed their night, and in the end that's all Mink cared about.

-

The soft chirping of birds woke Aoba in the morning, lifting his eyelids gently he sat up. The sun hadn't fully risen yet, and Mink was missing. It was no longer an alarming scene, but all the same Aoba lifted his legs and slid from the bed. Noticing as he did that he had been dressed for bed, quietly thanking Mink in the back of his mind for doing so for him as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Slipping on pants and a sweater he pulls his hair out the back of it, it was longer than it used to be. He felt it got in the way sometimes, but Mink liked it more, and it wasn't too much trouble to let it grow as it did.

Then, padding out into the living room he began to notice the light scent of coffee in the air, wafting out onto the front porch. Deciding to follow it lead him to discover Mink, sitting just outside the door. Cup of coffee in hand he was staring at the morning sky.

"...Morning," Aoba whispers, coming up behind him slowly. Their was a soft chill in the air of the autumn morning that made him shiver as his footsteps rang out into the quiet space. He ran a hand through Mink's hair before sitting next to him, waiting a moment before leaning against him gently.

There was once a day where he wouldn't dare do this so easily, but after all this time the comfort he found near Mink was astounding. Thinking on that now, it was almost enough to laugh about. Mink was truly a man to fear, but the soft man inside of him was one you would never even think existed. His gentle side was truly a surprise.

"Morning," came a muttered response, a small sip of coffee following it. He was quieter than usual, he had something on his mind, Aoba could feel it.

"What are you thinking," he says without a second thought. Glancing up at Mink's face before looking forward over the treeline once again. The sky was beginning to light up in a beautiful shade of crimson as the sun rose. They could not see the sun itself yet, but it was there, greeting them with a display that never failed to take Aoba's breath away.

He could hear the larger man swallow beside him, before shifting only slightly to retrieve something from his pocket. Was it just him, or did Mink seem nervous? Setting down his coffee between his legs first, he then took Aoba's hand, placing something small and warm inside of it.

"What...what is it?" Aoba mutters, holding his breath as he slowly opens his hand. Laying in his palm was a small ring, a simple band with a tiny pattern carved into it. He drew a sharp breath and looked to Mink, eyes wide.

"A...A sign. When I said I was starting my second journey t-toward 'death' with you, do-" Mink grunts in frustration, his heart beating faster than before. Why was he so nervous about this? He had spent so much time with Aoba, their love wasn't something he had to guess about. So why was he so nervous of any sign of rejection. Clearing his throat, he spoke again. "...Do you want to walk it with me. I never gave you an option before."

"...Y-Yes- I- Mink-" Aoba didn't know what to do, he felt tears well in his eyes but a laugh began to bubble from his throat. Mink was looking at him so nervously, it was cute to see the older man worrying so much over something that he himself thought had already been decided. "Yes, how could I say no?" His voice was filling with warmth, handing the ring back to Mink so he could slide it on his finger himself.

It fit perfectly.

The relief that was visible on Mink's face was a sight, causing Aoba to laugh a little more, pulling him close. He didn't need to say a word, Aoba knew what he felt right now. Mink's arms wound their way around Aoba's small waist, cradling him in the light of the morning sun. He held him tight, and didn't let go.

So this was it, a true start to a true ending, one that Aoba was all too happy to travel. Taking this ring, and taking Mink's hand, deciding then and there that he would never let Mink be alone again.

He would always make him happy.


End file.
